Typically, the location of a mobile phone is determined based either on Global Positioning System (GPS) data or on data associated with a wireless access point, such as a cellular base station or an 802.11 access point. For example, a mobile computing device may receive a GPS signal and responsively determine its position on the face of the Earth (e.g. an absolute location). In a different example, a mobile computing device may receive a signal from either a cellular base station or an 802.11 access point. The cellular base station or an 802.11 access point may know its exact location. Based on the location of either the cellular base station or an 802.11 access point, the mobile computing device can calculate its exact position.